


Curious

by kingandmoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, I mean there's a little plot, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Top!Cas, Topping from the Bottom, bottom!Dean, but Dean calls him angel a lot, but it's just premise, human!Cas, idk i just like angel as a pet name, my fav tag, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingandmoon/pseuds/kingandmoon
Summary: Dean wanted something new. He wasn’t bored; oh no, he just needed to know what it was like to take control of his fucking. He was curious.





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this (nsfw) [post](https://goo.gl/ZuCEKU)
> 
> Basically Dean rides dick for the first time- enjoy

Dean spent much of his adolescence considering himself _bi-curious_. It was a term he’d borrowed from his roommate Benny, who staggered home the day after their first college party having had a threesome. Now that Dean looked back on it, it wasn’t really a huge deal, but at the time he’d been _awestruck_. His Benny, Benny Lafitte, had had a _threesome._

But when he found out it had been with a girl and another _guy_ , he’d been less impressed. _Wasn’t it weird to have another guy there?_ But Benny had just laughed and told him he’d always been bi-curious, and now he knew for sure that he _liked dick_. Dean had choked on his beer at the crudeness, but spent the following week having a sexuality crisis. He decided, eventually, that maybe he was bi-curious too. It didn’t have to mean anything; he was just acknowledging that he found men attractive sometimes. It didn’t have to be sexual until he was ready or found someone he actually wanted to be sexual with. Which was a pretty airy way of putting it even for Dean, but he didn’t want it to define his life. He was just _curious_.

One thing seemed to lead to another and his life trickled by, until he was standing in the queue at the gas-n-sip by Sam’s house, minding his own business until he came face-to-face with Castiel Novak. His name tag may have simply read ‘Cas’, but it felt like Dean knew him as soon as he saw him. But in keeping to tradition, he’d so far spent a nearly a year getting to know Castiel. He was the first guy he dated, and he’d been nervous, but he couldn’t help but ask him out after he’d bought his beef jerky and menthols. They’d taken it slow, because Dean had been careful not to ruin anything, and so far it had been magical.

Dean was in love. He’d been in love at that first dinner, in love when they’d danced at Sam’s wedding, in love when they fucked for the first time. In love every time they fucked, every time Cas came inside him, every time Dean topped and brought his gorgeous angel to orgasm. His beautiful angel, pure and perfect and _good_.

But Dean wanted something new. He wasn’t _bored_ ; oh no, he could never be bored of sex with Cas. Yet whilst he knew what it was like to be fucked, he needed to know what it was like to take control of his fucking. He was _curious_.

So found Dean on his back, breathing harshly, looking up at Cas who was leaning over him, three fingers deep in his ass. Cas had been unable to resist when Dean asked— nicely, so nicely, because he knew how much Cas liked when he was submissive— to ride him. But he insisted on this part; on being in charge and making sure Dean was nice and open for him. Cas was crooning at him, easing his fingers in and out: _you’re doing so well, being so good for me, Dean._

He’d spent close to an hour just kissing him until Dean was burning with it; on edge just from Cas’ mouth. He wanted to ride his angel and be good for him, just like Cas said, but he wasn’t sure if he would last. He was so desperately hard, spread out with Cas’ eyes on him like he was an offering to God. He needed it _now_.

“Cas—” Dean was cut off as Cas twisted his fingers in _just_ the right way to acknowledge that he was listening. The irony of that wasn’t lost on Dean. “Cah-as, please, please, need it now,” he panted, and Cas slowly lifted his eyes from Dean’s ass to his face. He raised an eyebrow at Dean’s lack of clarity.

“What do you need, Dean? Tell me,” he said- _ordered_ \- voice low and deep and _doing things_ to Dean.

“Jesus Christ,” he breathed. “I need… I need your cock, please...” Cas let out a groan at that, fingers twisting _hard_ and wrenching a moan from Dean. “I need you to fuck me, need to ride you, need—”

But Dean broke off again with a whine as Cas pulled his fingers away, using the wetness to slick up his cock but reaching for the lube to top up. Dean huffed in impatience, pushing himself up and shoving Cas back. The lube bottle clattered to the floor as Dean climbed onto Cas’ lap, pressing down on his shoulders so that he was lying back fully. Cas shifted to get comfortable, arms coming up around Dean’s back. He kissed him again, gently this time, one hand snaking down to guide his cock to Dean’s ass.

The head was blunt against his opening, but wet with lube and pre-come. Cas broke away from his mouth to ask him silently if he was sure, just like he always did. To Dean, it was a stupid question, so he simply pushed back to take the head of Cas’ cock all at once.

The pressure of it was different, and sent an electric jolt up Dean’s spine as he sucked in his breath. Cas’ hand came up to soothe along Dean’s arms; large and warm. It was slower, after that, for Dean to take his whole length, and he felt strangely proud when he finally bottomed out.

“So good, Dean, you’re so good,” Cas said softly next to his ear, kissing along his jaw and neck, and Dean’s head spun at the praise. He wasn’t fully aware of when they started moving, but Cas was rocking up into him and it felt so _good_ and weird and new. He leant one hand behind him and one in front for leverage and to steady himself. He started lifting himself up and down onto Cas minutely, making the both of them groan; Cas quiet and reverent and impassioned, Dean loud and surprised but _needy_.

Cas couldn’t seem to keep his hands still, running his fingers into the dip of Dean’s waist before smoothing them over his ass. He squeezed, gently, pulling his cheeks wider and running a finger gently along his perineum. Dean gasped, pushing himself up on Cas’ chest to start riding properly.

Later, Dean would think that maybe it was weird that he rode dick so well; he was assuming he rode dick well, from the sounds Cas was making. Sure he was a fast learner, but Cas may insist that he was born to be seated on his lap, breathless and moaning and _desperate_.

“God, Cas, I can’t,” he gasped, hips slowing at the exertion. He was so close, so _close_ , but he couldn’t concentrate with his legs burning in such a delightful way.

“I got you— here, like this,” and then Cas was lifting Dean’s ass effortlessly, turning him with careful but strong hands.

“Reverse cowgirl, really?” Dean laughed shakily, settling back against Cas. But he just hummed in his ear before thrusting his hips up _hard_ , halting Dean’s breath as he cried out.

It was relentless after that, Cas leaning back to move along to Dean’s rhythm, Dean’s pace, but Dean couldn’t help but ride hard and fast; spurred on my Cas’ moans behind him.

“Ohh, Christ, Cas…”

“Dean, Dean Dean Dean,” he chanted like a prayer.                                          

“Cas, please— fuck, _please_ , come first, angel, I need you to come first,” Dean panted.

“That what you want?”

“Yeah, yeah, fuck yeah—”

“Want me to fill you up?” Dean’s eye’s rolled back at the words, moaning loudly and sharply.

“ _Yes,_ yes, Cas… Oh, please…”

“Okay, okay— Dean… Oh, Dean, you’re so _tight_ like this…” Dean let his head tilt back as he struggled, open mouthed, for breath, body angling backwards as though trying to get closer to Cas, to his words; grinding down hard. He knew that Cas liked to talk dirty (there was some truth to _it’s always the quiet ones_ ), but this was almost surreal with how close he was to orgasm. He’d never come untouched before, but his cock was _straining_ against his stomach, and goddamn it he was _curious_ about whether or not he could do it.

“Castiel…” Dean purred, using his full name deliberately, and then Cas was coming into him with blissful heat. The feeling along with Cas’ hands on his hips pushed Dean to the razor edge before Cas brushed his prostate and Dean saw stars; still fucking back against him. “Cas! Cas, Castiel, fuck _fuck,_ angel, _yes,_ god fuck— _Cas_ ,” and he was coming, untouched, all over himself. He reached for his dick, finally, to jerk out the last few spurts of come before all the energy was suddenly sapped out of him.

His memory was hazy, but he was suddenly on his back in bed, limbs heaving and head still spinning. As he came down from his high he felt like he was melting into the mattress; totally blissed out. He was vaguely aware of Cas wiping jizz off his chest with a towel, and then gently from where Cas’ was now seeping out of his ass. But Dean didn’t have to wait long before he was lying down next to him and pulling the sheets over them both.

“Doing that again,” Dean mumbled against Cas’ chest as he wrapped his limbs around him, and Cas just chuckled softly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked, if you disliked, if you loved, if it made you question humanity's survival, let me know!  
> Also point me any errors pls thanks


End file.
